Desición errónea
by MicAgatha
Summary: A veces, escuchar a esa vocecita, resultaría mucho más sencillo que ignorarla. Eso sí, ten en cuenta que rendirse, no cabe en las posibilidades. *Reto del foro: ¡Siéntate!


**Decisión errónea**

**Nota: ¡Hola! Bueno, este fic surgió por un reto que me lanzó Madame Morgan del foro ¡Siéntate! Este es el resultado de 40 minutos intentando recibir una inspiración y escribirlo, a lo lejos, escuchar a mi querido primo y a mi súper genial hermano jugando un partido de fútbol en el Play Station, siendo atormentada por mi prima de siete años para que coloree unos dibujitos con ella, y una montaña de tarea de esas que te dejan en el colegio y te preguntas: "¿Por qué lo profesores son tan crueles y nos martirizan?" Y terminas perdiendo horas por tratar de hallar una respuesta a esta imposible interrogante.**

**Summary: A veces, escuchar a esa vocecita, resultaría mucho más sencillo que ignorarla. Eso sí, ten en cuenta que rendirse, no cabe en la posibilidades.**

**Personajes: Kagome/Inuyasha**

**Género: Drama/ Suspence**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen...ya quisiera, son de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi. Historia sin fines de lucro. Fic basado en la canción ****Fixed at Zero****, de**_**VersaEmerge**_**.**

**Bien, gózenlo ;) *Cruzando dedos para que les guste* xD**

* * *

><p>El cuerpo le temblaba. Sentía unos cuantos vahídos pausados, su vista, se encontraba nublada por aquel caudal de lágrimas de congoja como una cascada salada que recorrían sus sonrosadas mejillas. A duras penas, intentaba limpiarse pero, le era imposible. Unos cuantos gemidos de aflicción se escapaban de sus labios carmesí, acompañados de lamentos eternos. Le perforaba el pecho unos punzantes dolores de agonía. Aquellos instantes se veían tan lejanos y, tan próximos a los que hasta hace poco había vivido. Sin embargo, ya no lo volvería a hacer. No le importaba que las piernas hayan perdido su movimiento veloz, y que moverse significaba un suplicio por el hecho de llevar tanto rato lamentándose en cuclillas. Sólo quería imaginar que por un instante, todo hubiera sido distinto.<p>

* * *

><p>Lo miró, y le dedicó una sonrisa maquiavélica. Le iba a doler.<p>

— ¡Abajo!

Un fuerte impacto se escuchó contra el rígido suelo. De esos golpes que jamás soñarías con tener, y peor aún, ser propinados por una dulce y amable jovencita, que en ocasiones —sólo en pocas ocasiones—perdía la paciencia y mandaba al hanyou a apreciar de cerca—bastante cerca— el lodo, pasto, tierra o lo que sea, que se encuentre bajo sus pies.

—Kagome— Quiso intervenir una joven castaña—Sabes que lo decía en broma, ¿Cierto?

Todos se quedaron observando a la muchacha de cabellos azabaches, de esbelta figura. Sílfide. Esperando, una reacción.

—Parece ser, que la señorita Kagome creyó que la apuesta era cierta— Alegó el monje Miroku con un tono de seguridad tan severo, que nadie se atrevió a refutar.

—Te lo tienes bien merecido—Rió Shippo, burlonamente—Eso te pasa, porque siempre maltratas a un indefenso y tierno youkai como yo.

Empezó a carcajear. En realidad, era el único que lo hacía. Se empezaba a escuchar unas cuantas maldiciones por parte de Inuyasha.

—Yo—Dijo chocando los dedos punta a punta y volteando para mirarlos de frente—Lo siento.

No se sabe exactamente en que instante, momento o tiempo, Inuyasha, se encontraba parado en frente de ella, con una mirada asesina, de esas que te matan o, esperas un futuro infierno.

—Niña tonta—Estaba molesto, se le notaba en la voz aunque, siempre era la misma— ¿Mandarme a tragar tierra es una apuesta? ¿No se te pudo haber ocurrido algo mejor?

Empezó a frotar su mentón, ladeó la cabeza y se puso meditabunda.

—Quizá—Rompió el silencio—Pero la que me daba el reto era Sango, no tuve elección.

— ¡¿Pero qué…? ¡Kagome! —Gritó amenazante—Eres una inmadura, tonta, ¿Por qué maldita sea, me hiciste eso?

Lo clásico, una pelea entre ambos. Espectadores: Sango, la chica del remordimiento por esta situación, Miroku, un depravado que ya se había acostumbrado a este tipo de entornos y, finalmente Shippo, dándole barritas a la pelinegra.

—Creo que en unos minutos ya terminan—Habló el muchacho de ojos azules, de nuevo muy seguro por lo que decía.

—Espera—Pidió la exterminadora—Faltan los conjuros.

— ¿De nuevo? —Preguntó el kitsune asombrado—Pobre Inuyasha, ahora sí tengo lástima por él.

—Tienes razón—Corroboró Miroku—Ahí están.

—Uno—Empezó a contar Shippo—Dos, ¡Auch! Ese debió doler— Se alteró—Tres, cuatro, cinco, seis…

—Apuesto que son doce—Dijo Sango—Sí, van a ser doce.

—No creo, van a ser quince—Contradijo el monje— ¿Ves? —Preguntó—Ya están por la diez.

— ¿Quieres apostar? —Interrogó intimidándolo.

Se miraron. Sabían perfectamente en que circunstancias habían terminado el último reto. Nada de apuestas por el momento.

— ¡Quince, y última! —Clamó el crío—Tenías razón, Miroku, ¿Me enseñas?

— ¿Qué cosa, pequeño Shippo? —Devolvió la pregunta.

—A adivinar de esa manera, ¿Cómo lo haces? — Solicitó con muchísimo entusiasmo—Por favor, por favor.

—Es sólo práctica, Shippo—Respondió como si fuera sencillo—Claro, hasta esa parte es fácil pero luego, viene la difícil, que solamente personas como yo, pueden hacerlo—Añadió alabándose.

— ¿Pervertidos? —Inquirió

—Sí, Shippo, su excelencia tiene razón, sólo pervertidos como él, pueden hacerlo—Dijo Sango con un acento socarrón

Iban a reírse, claro hasta que Kagome se acercó con un rostro de pocos amigos y una mirada de horror, mucho peor a la que le había dedicado hasta hace un minuto el híbrido. Sintieron un miedo increíble, en ciertos momentos, ella podía llegar a ser peor que cualquier demonio.

—Discúlpame, Kagome—Mencionó la castaña lamentándose por el hecho—No quise que discutieran por mi culpa.

Todo rastro de risotada, había aparentemente desparecido como por arte de magia.

—Buena paliza que le diste—Dijo Shippo soltando una risita, la cual, no pudo contener

Acto seguido, exterminadora, monje y zorrito, estallaron en risas, tanto así, que una lágrima se escapó de las pupilas del pequeñín y empezó a doblegarse porque la respiración no le llegaba, no obstante, continuó.

—Para la próxima vez, le hago caso—masculló irritada—No debo olvidarlo.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —Preguntó Sango extrañada y arqueando una ceja—Te escuché decir algo, ¿Qué fue, Kagome?

—No es nada—respondió amargada—Sigan con la fiesta.

— ¡Sango debe enseñarte a usar su boomerang!-Gritó Shippo entre carcajada y carcajada— Tú ganaste

— Ya no es necesario—Masculló

La observaron patidifusos, sin embargo no les importó y siguieron con "la fiesta".

* * *

><p>Era un dolor desgarrador. Como un pesar tan fuerte y tan poderoso, que sentía que no había escapatoria o salida alguna. Las posibilidades eran reducidas y, según la situación todo marcaba a una. Rendirse. Ya era incapaz de remediarlo, y eso ella lo sabía perfectamente. Su cuerpo, cada fibra de su ser, se encontraba frustrado. Un escalofrío tremendo, la atacó.<p>

—Sabes muy bien que no vendrá—Le repetía constantemente esa maldita voz de la razón. —Debiste haberme escuchado.

Debió haberlo hecho. Ahora, su tortura, su sufrimiento, durarían hasta que pague su error.

Se levantó.

Aquellas escaleras parecían imposibles y empinadas. Cada peldaño, cada angustia. Sólo tenía un rumbo fijo.

* * *

><p>Caminaba.<p>

Se encontraba ligeramente alterada. Había estado por horas criticándolo sola, diciendo todas aquellas estupideces que uno dice cuando se encuentra enfadado.

—Es un idiota—Dijo—Un idiota, un grandísimo idiota. No, no es solamente eso, sino también un tonto, tarado, torpe—Le criticaba.

El escenario no era conmovedor. Un firmamento perfectamente gris y con una pizca de melancolía. Una senda obscura y peligrosa, no definida. Sin embargo, eso no era importante. Aquel paisaje era un recuerdo constante del pasado y del presente. Un futuro. Contemplaría tantas lágrimas derramadas. La temperatura empezaba a descender y, por consecuencia, el viento se hacía presente como unas ráfagas amenazadoras. Las hojas de los árboles, se movían como en una danza delicada, pero no serena. Increíblemente, comenzaba a atardecer. Mismo panorama, quizá era una señal, un aviso. En medio, una frágil muñeca se movilizaba dejando rastro, de un aroma a lavanda y alhelí. Perfumada. Bella doncella de esperanzas y sueños que hasta ahora, habían sido demolidos. El corazón, nos juega malas padas, mientras que el juicio, se encuentra olvidado. Pensar, antes de actuar sería ciertamente, mejor. La luz lunar, se hacía presente. La envolvía. Era ridículo, irse por tanto rato y, encima marcharse cada vez que tenían una discusión. Parecía que estuviera huyendo. Se había desquitado todo lo que necesitaba, lo obligó a tragar tierra, le gritó, y todo lo suficiente. Era tiempo que se gane su perdón. Al fin y al cabo, no había hecho aparentemente, nada malo.

—Nada malo—Resonó en su mente.

Serpientes cazadoras.

Dirigió la mirada hacia esas criaturas. Terroríficas y misteriosas. Tan sólo había alguien detrás de todo esto, esa mujer, ella, que ponía todo de cabeza. No es que arruinara las cosas, simplemente, no le agradaba su presencia. De nuevo, habría otra discusión. No entendía el porqué del que Inuyasha no comprenda cuanto lo amaba. Hasta ella misma se lo confesó, fue sincera con sus sentimientos, pero a cambio, recibió un siempre te protegeré. ¿Y dónde quedaba el también te amo? Claro, ese cariño era para la muerta. Zombie.

Rió ante tal pensamiento.

Debía apresurarse, o en todo caso, Kikyo se adelantaría. Un beso. No, eso ella no podía ver y, menos a estas alturas. Comenzó la marcha. Avanzó tan rápido como ella pudo.

—No los sigas—Ordenó la vocecita

Masoquista. Sí, eso era lo que ella daba a entender de su persona, pues continuó corriendo.

Una bestia asquerosa se cruzó en su camino. Tenía una apariencia grotesca y, al andar, expulsaba de su cuerpo sustancias tóxicas. Se aproximó peligrosamente.

Buscó y, gracias al cielo que traía consigo su arco y flechas. En situaciones como esta, pedía ayuda al hanyou antes de actuar por cuenta propia.

— ¡Inuyasha! —Clamó cuanto pudo— ¡Ayúdame!

Apareció. De seguro la andava buscando.

—Maldito, te voy a matar—Predecía su futuro—Ten cuidado, Kagome. Mejor será que te alejes para que no estorbes.

— ¿Estorbar? ¡Yo no estorbo! —Le gritó, aún seguía molesta.

—Khe—bufó—Sólo haz caso

Hizo lo que le ordenó. Quiso avisarle que llevaba un fragmento de la perla de Shikon pero, temía que el hanyou notara la presencia de la sacerdotisa, así, que prefirió quedarse callada. Fue en vano.

—Inuyasha—era ella—Ven conmigo.

Él dirigió la vista y se encontró con aquella mujer. Cabello negro, liso y sujeto. Un traje de sacerdotisa con sus dos colores característicos. Rojo y blanco. Una piel empalidecida y, un rostro impasible.

—Ki-kyo—tartamudeó

—Ven, no tengo mucho tiempo—Pidió. Parecía estar preocupada—Inuyasha.

Por supuesto que le dejaría el monstruo a la jovencita y, se iría tras su amor muerto. Bueno, eso la azabache pensaba.

Muchas distracciones. La bestia, casi le desgarra el brazo. Reaccionó y le dio un fuerte golpe.

—Kikyo, voy a terminar con esta basura. — Respondió a la petición

Sacó a Colmillo de Acero y estaba dispuesto a destruirlo. Kagome, sólo presenciaba.

—Tiene un fragmento—Advirtió— ¿Es que acaso esa mujer no te lo dijo?

El híbrido miró perplejo a la pelinegra. Aún así, siguió y antes que alguien más dijera algo, él ya lo había destrozado.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenía un fragmento? —inquirió una vez que terminó con la bestia mientras, que Kagome recogía el fragmento.

—No era necesario—Dijo—Sabía que lo ibas a matar.

Era cierto. Sin duda, lo habría hecho. No obstante, lo que sorprendía era que ella siempre avisaba algo así. ¿Por qué Kikyo tenía que malograr todo? En fin, de todas maneras, el hanyou iba a terminar tras ella. Eso, no lo podía evitar.

Se abrazaron.

Esta vez, no quiso presenciar más. Aquellas veces en que los veía, era un golpe tremendo para sus sentimientos pero, a la vez sentía algo complicado. Se imaginaba que ella era Kikyo y, que Inuyasha la besaba. Esa, era la razón por la que permanecía, solamente que esta vez, no dejaría pasar esto por alto. Ya no.

—Ve a la cabaña—era otra vez esa voz atormentadora—Ve, y quédate ahí.

Eran ya tantas veces. Tantas y cada una, más dolorosa que la otra. Dejada de lado. Viéndolos. Ellos, sabían perfectamente que se encontraba ahí, pero siempre seguían, seguían rompiéndole el corazón. Una, y otra vez. Lentamente. Ese padecimiento a causa de esto, la estaba matando. ¿Por qué no quería aceptarlo? ¿Por qué no aceptaba que Inuyasha nunca la amaría? Que ella sólo era un detector de fragmentos, sólo eso. ¿Por qué no se rendía? ¿Por qué? Todo estaba en su contra. Cada hecho, cada instante en ese lugar y el causante era él. ¿Por qué le hacía todo eso? Una sola persona, una sola era el culpable. Inuyasha. Se siente perdida, destruida, arruinada, engañada, olvidada. Ojalá el piso la pudiera tragar y, que entonces, todo termine. Quisiera tanto escapar, huir.

Estaba ya a unos pasos, unos más y todo iba a finalizar. Miró el vacío del pozo. Suspiró. Acababa de dejar todos los fragmentos que tenía en su poder. Llevaba la mochila en la espalda y esta vez, no traía consigo su bicicleta. Había visto dormidos a sus amigos y, prefirió dejarles una nota, no sin antes darle una tierna caricia a Shippo. De despedida. Era la última vez. Miró con anhelo el valle, el cielo nocturno con miles de estrellas adornándolo en un sinfín de noches, la temperatura se encontraba estable y, el ambiente daba una gran armonía. Respiró aquel olor a magnolias y, una lágrima caprichosa se escapó de nuevo de sus orbes de chocolate.

—Te amo—Dijo triste—Te amo, Inuyasha. Ojalá hubiera sido todo distinto.

Divisó de nuevo el pozo. Su cuerpo se inclinó hacia adelante.

—Detente—le ordenaron— ¿Qué es lo que intentas?

Giró la cabeza hacia donde provenía aquella voz.

— ¿Ki-kyo? —Interrogó consternada—Pensé que estabas con Inuyasha.

—Es cierto, estábamos—Mencionó. Sus palabras, esas frases eran tan hirientes. —Pero, me está esperando.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó de nuevo— ¿Esperando?

—Hay Kagome, siempre tan impertinente. Le dije que tenía que hacer algo y, pues vine—Agregó

Lo presenció. Era de nuevo ese instante en que ella la empujaba dentro del pozo, del cual si no fuera por el gran amor que tiene a Inuyasha, no habría regresado. Se repetía de nuevo.

— ¿Me-me vas a empujar? —Inquirió temerosa— ¿Es eso lo que vas a hacer?

La pareció ver que sonreía con malicia.

—No, Kagome—Aclaró—No haré eso. Solamente quiero decirte algo.

No le dio oportunidad a preguntar.

—Inuyasha—Ese nombre, el dueño de su tormento—Se va a ir conmigo. Por eso, no te digo que dejes el lugar, si quieres, hazlo, sino que tengas algo de dignidad y, lo hagas por tu cuenta. Míralo de esta manera, Inuyasha, me ama a mí, no a ti, es hora que te rindas y dejes de luchar por su amor—Eso sonaba a una orden, no aviso— ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta?

Una tunda bastante dura.

—Yo…—No tenía nada más que decir.

—No creí que serías tan ridícula—Se burló— ¿Intentar no decirle sobre aquel fragmento? De todas maneras, se iba a percatar de mi presencia.

Reaccionó.

— ¿Tú se lo diste al monstruo para que me asesine? —Preguntó inculpándola.

—No—Dijo—No soy una asesina. De todas formas, no tienes pruebas.

Era verdad. No las tenía.

—Pero…—Las palabras ya no surgían de su boca.

—Ahora, sólo lo dejo en tus manos. Tú decides que hacer. —Dicho esto se retiró dejando como regalo, otra daga atravesando el alma de la mustia muchacha.

Caviló. A lo mejor, tenía razón. Inuyasha, no la quería. Tal vez como una compañera de viaje. Igual, igual ya no le quedaba más que hacer ahí. Tanto tiempo compartiendo juntos. En estos momentos, se habían convertido en nada.

—Debiste haberme escuchado— ¿Ahora por qué la vocecilla lo decía en lamento?

Todavía tenía posibilidades no obstante, las vocecitas se adelantan al futuro.

Se sentó al borde del pozo. Necesitaba pensar, aclarar sus ideas, asimilar lo que hasta ahorita, le estaba ocurriendo. No podía tomar una decisión a la ligera. Una decisión errónea. Tampoco, le daría el gusto a Kikyo de burlarse cuanto ella quisiera de su frágil corazón. No le permitiría eso. Tendría que hallar una diferente solución.

—Una diferente solución—Susurró alegre.

Se dispuso a levantarse para ir a un lugar muy lejano de que se encontraba pero, como siempre las desgracias ocurren por triple en un día, resbaló y cayó en lo profundo del abismo. Ahora, no podía regresar.

* * *

><p>Se tumbó sobre su cama a seguir con las penas. Proseguir con el llanto que jamás sería sinónimo de efímero. Se había convertido parte de si. Nadie le preguntó en el trayecto, el porqué de esos sollozos terribles. Ni su madre. Le dejaron encerrarse y, permanecer en una soledad que era a veces, un remedio a los males. Ya no había manera de sentirse regocijada. Se imaginaba, como el ser más desdichado e infeliz del mundo entero. Aquella voz tenía razón, siempre la tuvo y, la ignoró. De una manera tan estúpida había terminado en su época, y como había pensado antes, huyó de sus problemas. Se dejó convencer por la sacerdotisa y llevada por sus impulsos, tomó una mala decisión.<p>

Los días transcurrían. El dolor, no cesaba. Ya cobraba vida y, se adueñaba de su ser. Él, no venía. Quizá la había olvidado. Quizá Kikyo decía la verdad. Quizá, ahora sí debía aceptar la derrota. Hasta la misma vocecita se lo había dicho.

—Ríndete—Pedía.

Sin embargo, existía otra voz, esa que nunca pierde las esperanzas. La del corazón. Esta, tímidamente le rogaba, le imploraba, le pedía, que jamás pierda, la fe.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok. Bastante aburrido y sin sentido. Pero, de todas maneras, ya lo terminé xD Espero les haya gustado porque a mí, siendo franca, no me gustó. Una chica en ocasiones—sólo en ocasiones—bastante exigente consigo misma xD<strong>


End file.
